Babysitter
by Pandore Hart
Summary: Going on a very important date, Damian lets Kirron take care of Pandore who is pregnant with her second child. Things are going to be difficult for him


Babysitter

 **Tadaa! Here's a new little present for my best friend Charmpanda who has agreed to lend me her best character: Kirron Asper Hope! I admit that I love working with this character, I hope you will like it, because this little story is for you my darling!**

 **Good reading dear :)**

(Internal point of view: Kirron)

I'm really bored at home, Annie could not come because of his father he took him to another dig site, Valian left to help Dad at work and Bryson is in the sport. So I'm all alone at home, so I decide to take out my console and play a game when suddenly I get a phone call : It's Damian!

\- What does he want me that one ? Grumbled I, I pick up by throwing a " Hello ? What do you want ? "

\- Hello Kirron! I hope I'm not bothering you ? He tells me, I hear a lot of noises through the phone, to believe that he is in a hurry, in addition I think I even hear moans

\- Uh no ! You do not bother me because I'm bored like a dead rat at home, and what are the moans and all the noises I hear? I asked him

\- Oh it's that I'm preparing at the same time, and the groans is because Angel is in my arms, I have to go to Pandore's parents to take him home! It's cool that you're nothing to do, because today I have a very important appointment at the restaurant, I can not miss it and I need someone to watch me Pandore just for today ! He explained to me

\- Wait a second ! Why do you need to be watched, she is tall, she can take care of herself because she is a mom at 18! I replied, starting to fear the worst, I hear Damian sigh

\- Listen ... I do not want to hear your sarcasm about what they did! We are very happy to have children despite our age, so that's what I propose ... Pandore is pregnant with our second child, she is 6 months and she would like to go to the beach today, so I'll ask me to watch her for the day !

\- Are you serious ? You ask me to watch your girlfriend, who is the most annoying princess on earth? I growled

\- And if I give you 600 dollars, it suits you? In addition I dispense you with my kid that I leave at the in-laws! All I'm asking you is to make sure that Pandore is resting, that she will not be bothered by perverts, that she does not nibble too much and that you follow her in everything she wants to go out! Then, as soon as I finish my appointment I go directly with the money, okay? He offered me, I let out a big sigh but the amount he offers is rather tempting, so I grab my jacket by answering him

\- Okay ! I prefer to play the babysitters rather than die of trouble, but I hope you will have the money!

\- Do not worry it stays warm in my pocket, they are waiting for you impatiently your 600 dollars! Damian answered me before I hung up.

I leave a note on the kitchen table to signal that I left then take my car to go to the neighborhood where Damian and Pandore live, I finally find their home, a simple but spacious house for this little family, finally it's mostly thanks to Damian that they managed to get this house, I knock on the door and see Damian opening me, he's wearing a tie suit and lets me in. Their house is rather tidy

\- Ah yes ... Your house is rather tidy, because ... having a child causes a little mess in a house! I noticed while looking around, I see padlocks on the cupboards, all the products put away in the highest shelves and all the protected sockets

\- Normal, we are quite considerate, we got started even before the birth of Angel ! Pandore darling, you can come down please! He said calling from the top of the stairs.

\- I arrive ! Have I heard before hearing the sound of her awful heels, I admit I expect to see her as big as a barrel, then I see her down the stairs with a light yellow pregnant dress , with a yellow ribbon tying her long black hair, there it surprises me, she is not that big, but her belly is pretty light under her dress

\- Oh yes ... by the way, how old is your first kid ? What is his name already ? Did I ask

\- His name is Angel, Kirron! And he's one year old, you should know it since time! She remarked to me rather coldly, she is not excited to see me either.

\- Oh, excuse me, Princess ! I apologized sarcastically, she automatically frowned, Damian sighed and came to kiss his little wife

\- Sorry sweetie not being able to come to the beach with you today ! But I especially want you to rest, you know very well that the pregnancy exhausted you enormously, (he kisses her cheek) go do not mind and promise me to be nice okay? I will reward you later! I tell you that Pandore sighs before kissing his man and leaving. Once the door is closed, it's the fight of gaze. She sighs while holding her belly

\- You want something to drink ? She offers me, I shrug my shoulders and I see her go to the kitchen, she offers me a juice and then she drops me the glass.

At the same time she drops me a plate of biscuit, before sitting in front of me, she always keeps one of his hands on her belly, I raise an eyebrow of curiosity then asks him

\- A contraction?

\- No, since the 5th month, the baby does not stop to wriggle, sometimes I do not sleep at night so it is agitated! She answered me with a small moan

\- Say you're not going to complain anyway ? You've already had a kid, you're already there, plus you two who have decided to have a baby, and now you complain, had to think before! I explained, but I saw that she took it wrong

\- You will see the day when Annie will be pregnant, you will see the galley and the stress that you will have! And then the first time it was an accident, and then we are very happy! So your remarks you keep them please !

\- Pandore ! I take the pregnancy very seriously, and then I protect myself with Annie, you and Damian you did not protect yourself and that's the result ! Ok you are happy but admit that your life is a little upset since the arrival of your baby, and there you suffer the effects a second time! I told him, Pandore gave a grunt and then leaves the kitchen

\- Pandore, come back! I called her, she totally ignores me and will take her beach bag

\- Hey! Where are you going ? I asked, grabbing her by the arm, she backed up sharply

\- I'm going to the beach! I do not want to see you and your dirt of modesty, you think you're better than the others and you allow yourself to judge my life with contempt as if I'm never going out, I do not want to stay with you your contempt for me, I will lie to Damian and you will have your 600 dollars, so you can go home! She screamed at me, she's about to cry, she really has nerves explode, so I meet the stockings and tell her firmly

\- It is out of the question that I leave you alone ! Damian will pay me to watch you, so I'll keep you up to the end even if you threaten me with a kitchen knife! Go ahead, I'll take you! She frowns and persists in not wanting to obey me, I start to crack my fingers

\- Okay you want to play it capricious! So I'm going to play too !

I grab her by her chest while passing one of my arms between her legs and lifts her up like a giant pair of scissors

\- Let me go, Kirron! Help, they're taking me away! She cries, agitating

\- Yes, if you want! I'm taking you away, but to put you in my car, so stay quiet and have a good time at the beach! Once installed in my car, I saw her massage her belly

\- It's fine I did not hurt your baby, that's why I caught you by the chest! I hear her sigh.

Once arrived at the beach, we land in a place where there are not too many people, Pandore catches his sunscreen and applies on his legs, arms, belly and on his shoulder. She takes her sunglasses and then she lies down

\- You do not want to go swimming ? I asked her, she makes me a sign to leave with the hand, I sigh and lie in turn. I'm already bored, how Damian does to endure such trouble! I think for a few seconds, I hesitate to leave it for five minutes to go to bathe, but I see at once two young surfer about 21 years the makeover and even the whistle. But damn it, her stomach is swollen like a little ball for the kids and the boys continue to run after him like a bitch in heat.

I do not understand anything anymore !

Two hours later, I can not take it anymore, I look at my watch and see that it is only 15H30, and I arrived at 14H00 at home.

\- Pandore ! Would not you like to come for a swim? She sighs when she wakes up and then she gets up, how does she wear a two-piece swimsuit while she's pregnant? It's insane, usually pregnant women hide their belly most of the time, I go to the sea, she sits at the edge of the water and leaves the water soaked her legs and her belly, then when the waves are bigger, she catches water to wet her arms and shoulders, to believe that she is not excited to come to bathe, I dive in less than five minutes, cold water is too nice, it feels good to go to the sea in summer.

Then when I get to the surface after dipping into a wave, I see three guys around Pandore, one of the guys got him up and holds her by the hand and the other two bar her way

\- You are cute pretty cow! Look at this pretty balloon, what's in there?

\- Leave me alone ! Do not touch my belly! She said giving a kick to one of the guys

\- Hey, you're violent! It's a baby that you have in there? (one puts his hand on the belly of Pandore) Hey ... it moves look! You know darling, pregnant women can also make junk, it's going to tickle the baby and he will even dance!

I let out a big sigh, usually she defends herself when guys are bothering her, so I crack my fingers and then hit the three guys between their legs and then I order them to get out before I go harder and more violently, I saw them tremble with fear and run away at full speed. Pandore looked at me then turned my back without any words, I would have hoped to get a thank you from her, I went to our towels and I see her take out her wallet and go to a merchant of ice

\- Uh ... Pandore, you can not nibble! She does not listen to me and then buys two ice creams, one of which is my favorite ice cream, and she gets a lemon ice cream and the other she gives me

\- Uh thank you ! I said, accepting the ice cream.

Suddenly, I see her sitting on the sand with her face sweating with pain, I raise my eyebrows in surprise and then lower myself to her level

\- What is it again ? I asked him with a sigh, there I look at her belly and I see the movement inside, it gives me a big thrill, I put my hand on it and feel his baby give a lot of shots, and saw the head that she does, it hurts her a bit, but she always has a smile when her baby moves, except that the pain is more severe

\- I have to go for a walk! I want to go for a walk at the beach market! I sigh and strongly doubt that she needs to walk, so I sit down in the sand and tell her to get up to go back

\- No, it's just my baby moving! Leave me alone ! She said, categorically refusing to get up.

\- Do not force me to use the strong way Pandore ! And then, I could very well tell Damian how you behaved with me! I said sarcastically, I saw her raise her eyebrows

\- Oh ... Because you really think I'm afraid of Damian ? He and I both have a bad temper, and he knows how I am with you, I want to be kind, but that's why you force me to do what I do not want, it tends to to annoy me, I am not at your orders is understood? So stop playing the little leaders with me and leave me alone! She shouted at me before tightening her belly to the point that she let out a faint cry, I frown, avoid getting upset because in the state she is, I prefer not to insist, so I take her in my arms without her being able to defend herself, get her to her car and take her to the doctor.

Even though she insulted me with all the names !

Arrived at the doctor, I put it on the table where she tried to slap me while I explain the situation to the doctor, the one begins to touch his rounded belly and tells us that the baby is returned and that it is stuck, this who is very dangerous during a pregnancy, Pandore widened his eyes in panic, so the doctor quickly intervened by applying a cream on the belly of Pandore and massaging it on the sides. Pandore moans with pain under the massage and then I see the shape of the baby turning on the left

\- That's it, the baby is free ! You were lucky, sometimes babies are very difficult to unlock, but it was not too bad !

I see Pandore sigh with joy!

Tired of this day, I bring back the princess who asks me to stop at a house not far from hers, I see her go down and knock on the door

\- What is it again ? I grunted, then I see her come back with a little boy who has the same head as Damian when he was little except with black hair, with a small pacifier in his mouth, blue pajamas and a lovely head. It's her son, Angel, every time she comes out, everyone around him kisses him.

At the same time, I admit he is very cute !

Once home, she sits on the couch, tired and yet she does not stop taking care of her baby. I sigh and come up to her baby to take him, she retracted immediately

\- What did you think ? I did not allow you to touch my baby! I have not seen the day, I have the right to hug him since I'm his mom! Huh, my dear? I saw her kissing her baby so I take her baby anyway and tell her

\- Sorry but you have to go get some rest! I'm going to watch the little dwarf for a while and you go to bed or I use force! She growls and climbs up, I think she does not appreciate that take her in giant scissor mode.

I put Angel in his park and I plunged into my cellphone looking for a message from one of my friends, then looking up from my cell phone, I see that Angel keeps looking at me, I rise the eyebrows of surprise

\- What do you want little guy ? Why are you looking at me like that ? Angel just moaning and I see him succeed in getting out of his park

\- Hey ... what do you want to do there ? I asked him, trying to catch him, but he starts to walk to the stairs, I catch him

\- No, you let your mom rest!

That's when Angel turns to me and begins to catch my hair, then he drools me on the nose

\- Oh no, do not dribble on me please! I said disgusted, that's when I hear the front door open and then turning around, I see Damian return

\- Ah ... I think Angel wanted to kiss you! Damian says with a smile and seeing all the drool that I have on the nose, he sends me a handkerchief where I hurry to wipe my nose and give him back his baby, when to Damian he gives me my 600 dollars he promised me

\- Do you feel happy that he did not make you angry? Pandore told me with a smile in the corner, then she jumped into the arms of her man who brought her a new baby girl's outfit.

And she is proud of what Angel did to me, but for the first time, she gave me a smile !

 **And here is my dear Charmpanda! I hope this gift will make you very happy! Big kisses to you my best friend** :)


End file.
